


Pink

by ticktockclockwork



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft!masc jack, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork
Summary: Jack makes Bitty brave, shows him how to be soft, even when he's scared.Inspired by @omgpieplease's beautiful soft!masc jack.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/gifts).



One weekend it's blonde and the next weekend it's pink and Jack doesn't quite know what to say as he looks at Bitty shift nervously on his doorstep. Bitty's hair is the softest bubblegum pink he's ever seen and it matches the soft flush rising up on his freckled cheeks, paler now that they were in the dead of winter.

Jack still hasn't said anything and Bitty bites his lip, shrugging his bag higher on his shoulder to keep it from slipping down his coat. “Is it really that bad?” He asks in a tiny voice, small enough to break Jack's fixation on the new color.

“What?”

He's in awe but that's not how Bitty's taking it. “It's horrible isn't it? It was a stupid idea and-” Jack can't take the self-tirade so he reaches forward, slides his fingers through the front of Bitty's hair, then back to pull it from his eyes, interlacing his fingers behind Bitty's head. It shuts him up long enough for Jack to catch his breath.

“It's marvelous Bits. I'm speechless…”

Bitty doesn't seem entirely convinced but he's gone from worrying over his lip and biting it painfully, to looking up at him with slightly hopeful eyes. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.” Jack breathes then drags Bitty inside to press him up against the door, face burying in his new coif of pink. “When did you do this? It looks so good Bitty, fuck you look so beautiful.”

Bitty is giggling a little as he drops his bag and wraps himself around Jack, arms sliding around the other's shoulders. “Last night. Nursey helped me.” Jack's body is solid beneath him but his long hair is down and he smells of jasmine and he's soft at every corner. Bitty buries himself into the other in turn, holding tight. “I just…” he let out a huff of a laugh, twisting his fingers around to tangle them in Jack's hair, able to feel the leave-in conditioner still clinging to the dampness from a shower not long past. “I don't know. I guess you inspired me... It’s silly.” His face tucks into the crook of Jack's neck and he wonders how much longer they'd need before they became one person, one being.

“I inspired you?” Jack asks with a soft laugh, pulling back but only barely. Bitty doesn't release his grip so Jack just reaches down to scoop the other up and carries him to the couch. He sits with him, allowing Bitty time to think - because he needs it, Jack can see that clear as day - while he sheds the other of his traveling clothes.

When Bitty finally seems to have an answer, he speaks up. “I'm always... a little bit afraid, Jack. Like dogs and thunder, I suppose. I'm always a little scared, a little nervous..”

“Of what?”

“Of being... obvious?”

Jack blinks and his heart aches and he leans forward to kiss Bitty, voice low, soft. “Eric…” he whispers and Bitty nods.

“I know, sweetheart. I know.” He reaches up and begins doing small, loose rows of French braids on the side of Jack's head, giving his hands and eyes something else to focus on. “But I am. I'm proud of myself, of us. Believe me. But sometimes I worry… that I'm being too obvious. That I'm being flamboyant, or overt. I have a lot going for me anyways, yanno? Beyonce, baking, my figure. But I'm also a hockey player and I have three false teeth because I'm a good hockey player and I'm strong and can hold my own in a scrap I like to think. So usually that offsets the rest.”

Jack was sad to know where this was going, but he didn't stop the other.

“But sometimes I want to do things that would be no better than branding G A Y to my forehead and I just… I get spooked, and then I don't do it.” He shrugged a shoulder but relaxed when Jack leant forward to press his lips to it. “Last night I guess I got tired of being scared. Because I see you, so beautiful on your soft days, all wrapped in flowers and the gentlest fingers imaginable and I think… well, Jack is brave. Jack is brave and even though I know he is afraid to be himself, he does not let that stop him.” He was smiling with such fondness now. “And so… pink.”

“Pink.” Jack repeated, lifting his face to see the others. “Pink. Bravery.” He reached up and touched it. It wasn't rebellious pink, vibrant and loud. It wasn't even fiery, or retro. It was as if he were looking through rose tinted glasses, like maybe if he turned his head it might be another shade all together. It was the color of the skies during dawn, the softest pink Jack had ever seen. Part of him wondered if he blew on it, would it fly away, if he looked to his hand, would they be dusted in pink, like when you hold a butterfly too tight. “Bitty, it's beautiful.” What else could he say, he was at a loss for words.

“It'll wash out in a week or so, I think. But I did it, and all I could think about was how you made me feel brave enough to do it, to not be so scared. Because when I see you like this, baby?” He touched one of the braids, down Jack's soft jaw. “Gosh, Jack, sometimes it's hard to look away, you're so stunning.”

“Christ, Bits, are you kidding me? Right now I feel like I'm in a storybook, like you just stepped out of an illustration.” He murmured, touching the pink then stroking down his cheeks. “And I'm so proud of you, so, so proud of you.” Bitty flushed and it was such a handsome color on him that Jack's breath stuttered a little in his chest. He leaned forward, kissing to Bitty's jaw, to the crook of his neck. “Can I take you to bed?” He practically begged, his voice reverent, pitched low.

Bitty whimpered, but he nodded, wanting nothing more than to see Jack right now, and be seen in return. “Yeah sweetheart, take me to bed. You've got me for as long as you want.”

“I want forever.”

Bitty's breath hitched. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by [this](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/162460238402/ahhhhh-sooooooo-waaaay-back-when-irlkent-tagged) beautiful portrait @omgpieplease did of genderfluid/soft masc jack. I wanted to explore the companion of Bitty finding courage from Jack.
> 
> Come fine me on Tumblr at [ticktockclockwork](https://www.ticktockclockwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
